Junkrat sticks a household item up his boy-hole
by Kream45
Summary: Junkrat experiences really heavy life troubles, but instead of commiting sudoku like he should, he instead tries to fill the void inside of him with a little bit of rectal pleasure.


**/Warning: absolutely insane level of bullshit down below. Read only if you don't mind losing a brain cell or two./**

Junkrat opened his browser and immediately unzipped his pants. He searched for underage African-American hentai. He scrolled through a whole page of pics, while fapping wildly at lightning speed. But…

… he couldn't do it. The white, sticky, life-giving substance didn't want to come out. His dick didn't want to erupt. He increased his fapping speed by one thousand percent, and even when he got absolutely blue balls, he still couldn't shoot his load.

"Omg!" he panted, "How is it that I can't cum?"

And then it struck him: he fapped to hentai a million times already. It didn't have any effect on him anymore. It was then when he realized, that he won't be able to fap to hentai ever again.

"Holy fuck…" he said, terror in his voice, "What am I gonna fap to now? Human sex?! Ugh!"

Junkrat then denied it, and proceeded to fap, but no results. He was pissed off, he begged God that he gave him just one more fap to hentai. He got depressed quickly, and…

"I'm not gonna accept it." He said, "I think it's time for me to go to the other side."

He grabbed a noose, and attached it to a lamp.

"… but first, I always wanted to see what it feels like when you take IT up the ass." He said to himself and grabbed his phone and stuck it inside his ass. It hurt, but felt so right.

"Oh my god, I can't live without this feeling anymore…" he said, "This is worth living for!"

He pulled the phone out of his ass and put a bottle of milk in his ass. He cried tears of joy.

But it was difficult to put those things into his ass in standing position, so lied on his bed, legs up, with his ass sticking outwards. Junkrat stuck a bottle up his ass, and then grabbed another bottle and stuck it in ass well. His asshole was *this* close to ripping off, but he didn't care. He finally found happiness. The reason to live. The MEANING of life.

Within the next few hours, various items were shoved in and out of his asshole, and soon, Junkrat's asshole was so big, that he could literally place a bottle of beer on a chair, sit on it and the bottle would be eaten whole by his asshole.

But, it wasn't enough. It STILL wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed… some extra.

Junkrat realized that while it's absolutely fantastic to fill his ass with things, it would be a lot better if someone would do it for him.

He grabbed his phone, blew off the shit from it and called someone.

"Hello? Orisa? Hi there, could you please appear in my room now? Yes… yes, I know we don't talk much but only you can help me with the thing I need help with. Yes. Okay, thanks. I'm waiting, see you soon."

And just when he finished the call, Orisa entered his room.

"Wow, that was quick." He said.

"Four legs equals double the speed." Orisa replied.

"I don't think it works like that, but whatever."

"What do you have problem with, mister?"

"Orisa, you're new around here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm still learning about many things."

"Do you know what sex is?" Junkrat asked.

"Yes, it's synonymous to gender."

"No, the other meaning."

"Oh, you mean the process of procreation that humans do when they want to make babies?"

"Yes, but it can be done without making babies."

"What for then?"

"For pure pleasure."

"Do you want to teach me about it?"

"I want to teach you first-handily."

"You mean… you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes."

"But I'm a robot, I don't know if…"

"It will be fine, trust me."

"Alright then. How does it look like?"

"There are a few ways to do it, the most common being a male penetrating the female's vagina, mouth or anus with his penis."

"Do you want me to ask Efi to make a few robotic holes in my body?"

"That won't be necessary, since we're not doing it the most common way."

"How are we gonna do this then?"

Junkrat jumped on his bed and lied on his hands and knees.

"You're gonna put your fist up my asshole."

"Are you sure that's how it's done?"

"Yes, don't worry. It will be great."

"Alright, here I come."

Orisa placed her fist inside Junkrat's asshole and thrusted in and out. GOD, it felt SO RIGHT!

"Ughh.. YESS! PLEASE MORE, FIST ME!"

"Do you want me to go with two fists?" Orisa asked.

"YESS, I BEG YOU!"

Orisa placed both of her fists inside Junkrat's little boy-pussy. The pain would've been unbearable, if not for the fact that the pleasure was heaven-tier.

Orisa then noticed that she had a long, thick robotic dick between her legs this whole time.

"Junkrat, it seems I have a penis. Do you want me to use it on you to..."

"YESS, ANYTHING, JUST DON'T LEAVE MY ASSHOLE NOT FILLED!"

Orisa jumped on Junkrat and forced her way into his asshole. She was almost crushing him, when she started jumping on him like a dog, ass being absolutely devastated at this point.

Junkrat couldn't even move under Orisa's weight, but it just added to the pleasure. Orisa then felt pleasure too. Efi must have implemented a robotic-orgasm algorithm. She increased the fuck-rate, and after a few seconds, she screamed and filled Junkrat's ass with artificial semen.

Junkrat and Orisa were panting, cum dripping off their dicks. Junkrat came by anal pleasure. Orisa finally found what it's like to be having intercourse.

Orisa got up first, thanked Junkrat for the lesson and left. On the next day, she visited him once more in the evening, this time she asked him if he wanted to repeat what they've done the other day. He couldn't have been more happier.

Soon, they got married, and their life was full of anal pleasure.

 **THE END**

 _Processor is one of the most important elements of a computer. It processes instructions and makes the computer work. But recently, a breakthrough has been achieved. An ass-processor is a new type of processor that is not placed in a computer, but inside one's anus._

" _We believe that everyone should have an ass-processor." Says Ben Dover, the CEO of ASS Incorporated, "If everyone had one, the world would be a better place."_

 _When asked what is the point of ass-processors and how they work, he replied with: "It does not matter. What does matter is the fact that if everyone in the world had an ass-processor up their ass, every person had something in common. That could end all wars, but we're also aiming at ending world hunger with this idea. We don't know how, yet, but it's just the matter of time before the ass-processors change the world for the better."_

 ** _PS: Fanfiction dot net, shame on you for not having Orisa as a choice for story characters._**


End file.
